Talk:Past Tense, Part I (episode)
Credits? According to Template talk:Sidebar episode#How it works, any episode should have either a "Written by" credit or both a "Story by" and "Teleplay by" credit. Can someone please check the episode - what exactly is the case here? Thanks. NOTE:Having updated the template, I moved the "Written By" credit to "Teleplay By". If this is incorrect, let me know via this talk page. -- Cid Highwind 20:24, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :Is there a way this template could be made to reflect the link to January 1995 that ought to be here? -- Captain M.K.B. 13:13, 9 May 2006 (UTC) I was just about to contact you regarding something similar, seeing that you are changing several articles from "YYYY-MM-DD" (as defined on "Memory Alpha:Template for Episode") to "MONTH YYYY" (which is just a redirect to the "YYYY productions" page that the other date would also link to, anyway). This has already been brought up on the talk page for that template (Template talk:Sidebar episode), so it would be best if we could have any discussion there... -- Cid Highwind 13:20, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Acording IMDB and Startrek.Com, "First Aired" is January 2th.--ElAuriano 10:30, 8 January 2007 (UTC) There were no cars in 2024 San Francisco in this episode. I SWEAR I saw no cars. I just finished watching Part I. All streets were utterly empty; devoid of any kind of transportation. This looked like utter, utter nonsense. Yearly traffic trends have indicated that our streets, roads, and highways are becoming more clogged and congested ''every year''. Listen, I would be more than happy to take a screenshot and upload it to make you see for yourself but the DVD program that's playing my DS9 episodes is called "Dell MediaDirect" and AFAIK, there are no screen-capture features. You'll just have to take my word for it but I promise you I saw no cars anywhere on any street. --K. Shinohara 08:16, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :You also barely see the streets of the main city during the arc. Most of it takes place in the Sanctuary Districts, which are not where you would expect to see cars. It also would belong more in the article on San Fransisco than here, but even there we see so little of the streets of the main city, there isn't enough to make a judgment. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:59, 28 January 2008 (UTC) I did see the streets outside the sanctuary districts just fine at the beginning of the 2024 San Francisco scenes, and the streets were as quiet & deserted as I Am Legend, except for a reversal- people littered the streets that were deserted of cars. --K. Shinohara 10:11, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hell, for all we know, the streets we saw were all pedestrian-only streets. From what little we did see, we can't make any speculation about a lack of cars. This is Star Trek. This isn't the real world. Don't add speculation because you think that in 20 years, the real world will be a certain way. -- Sulfur 10:16, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::This image should clear any doubt: the only area seen outside the discrict is in fact a pedestrian zone... http://b3.s3.quickshareit.com/pastense2_4719e283.jpeg Jackoverfull 22:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) References I think people will find that Concentration Camps were in fact created by the Spanish in Cuba 10 years before the Boer War/British utilisation of such camps and this should be reflected in the references section. Night Watch I'm rewatching the entire DS9 series and watching the Past Tense episodes it really struck me by how similar these two episodes are to Terry Pratchett's 2002 novel Night Watch. 17:29, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpick Per MA:NIT, I removed the following nitpick. While it may be a "fact", it still is an "observation on something out of place" regarding the production(which had to use what was available at the time). We don't comment on those sorts of things. Antiquated cathode-ray tube monitors are still in use in 2024 in this episode, whereas flat-screen LCD displays for personal computers became common by 2005.--31dot 00:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It's also a comparison of Star Trek and the real world, if you want too.--31dot 00:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Removed possible connection An anon added this today: :It seems possible that this original teleplay was an inspiration for the later DS9 episode , where Sisko is a 1950's science-fiction writer who envisions a story about Deep Space Nine. It may seem possible. But unless production staff confirm it, it didn't happen. Same as the Internet Meme "pics or it didn't happen" :) -- sulfur 19:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The LA Times Article This article mentions a newspaper article about the proposal of setting up a Sanctuary District-like 'haven' for the homeless of LA that was published during the making of this episode. Has anybody got a copy of it? Igotbit 14:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Those references are from the DS9 Companion and some video- someone would have to do some digging in an LA Times archive or library in California to find it, probably.--31dot 15:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Anyone notice that the original idea for the episode(Sisko being homeless, claiming he is from the future and being a drugged up on thorazine) is very similar to Captain Braxton's situation on Voyagers Time traveling episode Future's End? Is there any relation? --Datamancer 06:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Candlestick Park *The building behind Sisko and Bashir in the teaser (http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/3x11/pastense1_061.jpg) appears to be the side of Candlestick Park. Can I create this article? -- DS9 Forever (talk) 19:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean a real world article on it as a shooting location? I'm not convinced there's enough there to state that's what it is in the 2024 San Fran seen in the episode. 31dot (talk) 19:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I mean as an in-universe article as it seems to say "Candlestick Park" just to the left of Calvera's shoulder. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 20:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :I have a hard time seeing that in this image; if it was clearer that would be helpful. In that particular image where "Park" might be is obscured; it also doesn't look like the exterior of a stadium(it looks like storefronts with street addresses) though I do not live there so I really have no idea(any San Fran residents around to comment?) It also could be something else with "Candlestick" in the title, especially since it's 2024 and Candlestick Park is scheduled to be imploded at the end of the upcoming football season(though I concede it could be a new one in 2024). I'm still not really sure there's enough there to hang an article on; however I have no further rationales to formally oppose doing so. 31dot (talk) 20:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Just checked, it actually says "Candystick". The second word is never fully seen, it could either be "Park" or "Pack". --Jörg (talk) 23:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC)